1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a theft control device for an automotive vehicle and more specifically to a portable device attachable to the steering column of such a vehicle to render inaccessible both the ignition switch and the skin of the steering column, the two most vulnerable locations for automotive thievery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ordinary way that most persons employ to lock their automobiles against thieves is to lock the ignition switch and the doors of the automobile. However, is is well-known that such precautions, although somewhat successful against amateur thieves, are virtually no deterrent at all to professional car thieves. Unfortunately, the number of thefts and the number of professional thieves appears to be ever on the increase. Hence, the number of persons that are capable of stealing an automobile in spite of the doors and ignition switches being locked is also on the increase.
It is also true that there are more very expensive automobiles being driven than ever before. Hence, the loss of an automobile by virtue of a car theft is a more expensive loss to the owner, on average, than ever before. It is well-known, for example, that some expensive models are "in demand" by car thieves and, therefore, are more subject to being stolen than other models of automobiles. Car thieves roam the streets and parking lots looking for certain models of automobiles to steal.
Because of this, certain prior art devices have been made to protect against thievery at the ignition switch. However, the vast majority of such devices are very vulnerable to attack. For example, there are ignition switch covers that are bolted merely by a padlock. A padlock, of course, can be quickly cut off by a bolt cutter.
Some of the devices that have been employed are designed to be permanently installed. Hence, when the automobile is to be operated, even by its owner, the device remains attached to the steering wheel and either remains in place, as is, or hangs down in place, making an unsightly appendage to what is otherwise usually a very stylish interior appearance.
The two main weaknesses, from an anit-theft point of view, against starting an automobile without a proper ignition key are the design of the ignition switch and the vulnerability to access of the control rod inside the steering column. The ignition switch is usually held in place by a side set screw in its housing opening. Hence, it is easily punched or pulled out by a tool inserted in the keyed cylinder. Once the cylinder is removed, then the control rod can be manually operated to start the car.
If a thief wishes, or if for some reason the locking cylinder cannot be removed in the above fashion, he can also gain access to the control rod by penetrating the skin of the steering column alongside the control rod. Once access to the rod has been made, then it can be cut or unhooked from its switch connection so that it can be manipulated to start the car without having to have the proper key.
To be a deterrent to most thieves it is necessary to protect against both the thief who attacks the ignition lock cylinder as well as the thief who attacks the skin of the steering column. Further, the lock of the anti-theft device has to be highly impregnable to attack. It is further desirable that the device be portable so that it can be removed during use of the automobile by its rightful operator so that it does not detract from the appearance of the automobile. Finally, it is highly desirable that the device be recognized by potential thieves so that they will not even break into the automobile door or window to try to steal the automobile, thereby preventing any damage from occurring even in an unsuccessful theft attempt.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved locking apparatus for an automobile steering column that renders inaccessible through common means both the ignition switch and the skin of the steering column adjacent the ignition control rod.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an improved locking apparatus for an automobile steering column that is so formidable and recognizable that potential thieves will be deterred without forcing entry into a locked vehicle protected by such a device.
It is still another feature of the present invention to provide an improved locking apparatus for an automobile steering column that employs a virtually unassaultable locking mechanism.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to provide an improved locking apparatus for an automobile steering column that protects both the ignition switch and the skin of the steering column from theft attack, while nevertheless being removable or portable and yet substantial in appearance and therefore relatively invulnerable to attack.